


The First Reward

by thedastardly



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, complicated zombie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedastardly/pseuds/thedastardly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first reward, they (he cannot remember now if it was Halperin or Weston) had told him, is feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Reward

When Simon wakes the moon is hanging high in the dark sky. He is bleary for a moment, trying to get his bearings. The curtains are parted slightly, enough to see the moon, to let the light in for his eyes to adjust to. He remembers laying in bed, on the threadbare duvet in Amy's bungalow, reading something he found on her shelf. 

 

Kieren, he remembers, was there too - showering, and then standing there toweling off his hair. Simon had set his book down to take him in and smiled. He was radiant, clothed in only a towel around his waist, white with mustard yellow flowers all over it. Those hues, paired with the halogen lighting, caused Kieren's pallid complexion to appear all the more pale. Kieren had chuckled, turning away, clearly embarrassed. He dressed in a sweater and his boxers before he climbed into bed next to him. Simon had turned off the light.

 

They chatted briefly before they had fallen asleep.

 

Simon turns over and finds himself pressed up against Kieren's back in the bed. He runs a hand over the boy's arm, his hip, his thigh before he buries his nose against the place where Kieren's jaw and ear meet. He kisses him there, runs his fingers over Kieren's stomach, up to his chin. 

 

Vaguely, he remembers the last time he had a boy with him - some twink he met in a club with too-long legs and glossy, inky black hair. Simon remembers they had done lines of cocaine before the boy sucked him off. Then they did more lines, and fucked for hours before they passed out in a heap. He distinctly remembers the way that boy had looked: pale and thin, with legs for miles and big doe eyes.

 

The memory is enough to get him going though, to spur him into his next movements as he runs a finger over Kieren's lower lip languidly. He kisses the other man again, presses his hips against him. Kieren arches back, groaning in half sleep.

 

"What'ssup?" he slurs sleepily, and turns slightly, trying to find out why Simon has woken him in the middle of the night.

 

Simon smiles against his skin and hums out a response, "You wanna...?" He leaves the question hanging, and Kieren makes a noise of confusion, still half asleep. Simon moves his hand lower, grabs Kieren's hip and rolls his hips, pressing his pelvis against him, hinting. He's still expecting to get hard and waiting for the moment when it will finally happen. He aches for the contact of skin on skin, of Kieren's mouth stretched wide around --

 

"What?" Kieren is mostly awake now. "Do I want to... have sex?" he hisses the last word like a child who has only just found out the meaning of it. 

 

Simon sits up a bit on his elbow, more awake now than before. He is more aware of what is happening. "Well, yeah," is all he can think to say. He feels as if he is being straight forward about it, but he is also wondering if Kieren's a virgin or not and is, quite honestly, feeling a bit distracted. Maybe he's not being obvious enough with the rutting, and the touching, and the fact that it's clearly four a.m.? 

 

People don't wake up at four a.m. to do anything but fuck.

 

"Can we...?" Another question left hanging. Kieren sounds much more alert now, clearly interested in the prospect. Simon takes this as a good sign. He is about to say something ridiculous when he remembers, and realizes why it was ridiculous. They are not alive. Kieren is not the dark haired boy snorting cocaine off a mirror while they fuck. There is no rosy tint to his cheeks. That memory had made it all seem so easy but now, he realizes that he is unsure of everything physical.

 

Can they? Simon thinks. In the many months he’s been undead, he cannot say he has ever tested it out to see if he could get hard or if he could come. He does not feel hard now, even though he does feel a very intense arousal. He thinks it must be mental, and that his mental and physical are not lining up now for obvious reasons, like the lack of circulation. 

 

Simon feels a bit panicky for a moment, confused and distracted by the idea of his dick. He is about to speak when Kieren does so first:

 

"I mean we can try, right?" 

 

Simon can tell by his voice that he's hedging, wondering. Kieren's interest is piqued, and that's enough for Simon. He thinks that maybe thinking about his cock is the last thing he should worry about in this moment — cross that bridge when you come to it, Monroe.

 

Instead, he nods. "Yeah. 'Course."

 

Simon moves close again, presses a kiss to Kieren's ear, to his jaw, to his neck. His hand comes up to the other man's mouth once more, teasingat the plump lower lip, testing, prying. Kieren is awkward at first, clearly unsure of what to do. Simon can hear him sighing out of his nose, thinking too much. He is about to say something about relaxing when Kieren's tongue comes out to lick at his fingertips tamely. Simon groans and rolls his hips against Kieren's ass again, eager for more.

 

Simon huffs against Kieren's neck, pressing sucking kisses to the skin before he slips two fingers into the boy's mouth. Kieren grunts but takes them in without much resistance. He licks and sucks, head bobbing slightly with the movements. Simon tries to think about Kieren on his cock (although he has given up any semblance of achieving an erection at this point) his head bobbing as he sucks, tongue curling around the head, licking the crown. Kieren looking up at him through yellow-red eyelashes, the slightly purple death tint to lips that should be swollen just slightly. 

 

Kieren has his wrist in his hand now, he's pulling his fingers out of his mouth, and Simon actually feels the loss. He aches for... something. He is not sure what, but he wants it. Kieren is wiping his mouth off on the sleeve of his sweater and Simon can feel the sticky wetness of spit on his fingers, cooling in the dark room. 

 

"I want to fuck you," he groans against the boy's neck and then makes a noise of frustration. 

 

"I want you to," Kieren sounds almost surprised by his own response and gives a little exasperated laugh.

 

Simon feels ready to explode, every part of him aches with wanting, and he hates that he cannot achieve any satisfaction from it. He is about to resign himself to going to bed wanting when he realizes. 

 

Simon takes Kieren's boxers in his hand and shoves them down. Kieren makes a sound halfway between surprise and excitement before he helps him push them the rest of the way down to his ankles and off. Simon brings his fingers back to Kieren's mouth and presses them against his lips. Kieren takes the hint easily though and wraps his lips around the man's fingers again, his hand holding his wrist as he sucks diligently. Kieren doesn't pull off until he speaks.

 

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, a little breathless.

 

"You," Simon replies, and his hand moves between Kieren's legs, a finger running over his asshole, slick with spit, before he presses it in. There is resistance (Kieren has full control of his muscles, after all) but Simon does not expect there will be any pain. He coos to him for a moment, easing his finger inside the tight ring of muscle before his index finger finally slips in all the way. Kieren lets out a long breath, as if he had been holding it, and goes, "Huh."

 

Simon cannot help but laugh. "All right, Kier?" 

 

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's not what I expected," he admits and Simon feels a little wounded before he remembers it's not his penis. He withdraws his finger and Kieren whimpers a little.

 

"You can feel it, then?" Simon asks as he yanks his sweater over his head and digs through the side table for lotion or something. He is rewarded with honest to god lube. Bless you, Amy Dyer, he thinks before he turns back to Kieren.

 

"I felt, well, something. It was like a pressure or a fullness. I can't describe it," he admits but he is not trying to get away from it. Simon looks at the way his body is in the moonlight, skin milky white all the way down. His sweater is half hiked up his side. 

 

"I found lube," Simon says, celebratory. 

 

"Huzzah," Kieren murmurs as he rearranges himself slightly, sitting up on his elbow, still lying on his side.

 

Simon squirts the lube onto two fingers and spreads it around with a thumb before he's pressed back against Kieren and his fingers are touching again, rubbing around the pucker of muscle. Simon can hear Kieren biting his lip and moaning against his mouth. Simon reciprocates as he tests with his fingertips, running his finger down Kieren's perineum and over his balls and then back up again. Kieren shudders against him.

 

The first reward, they (he cannot remember now if it was Halperin or Weston) had told him, is feeling. It's how they knew he was getting better and returning to himself. He was often praised by the scientists for using tactile words like 'I feel' when referring to something he remembered the feeling of. 

 

Feeling did not return in the way he had expected though. However, given the right mindset you could wake up the senses enough to remember what it was like. Their cells were alive again, in theory, and memories could be strong.

 

He soon discovered there was no second reward.

 

Now, he knows that Kieren can feel what he's doing to him or at least has some sense of what it's supposed to feel like. Simon slips his finger in again and works it in and out of Kieren's ass for a moment, just feeling the way Kieren's muscle tightens around his finger. He groans against the boy's neck, nips at the flesh of his shoulder and sighs. Kieren moans and moves his ass back, attempting to feel more, to get more for himself. 

 

Simon still aches all over with arousal when Kieren turns to him and kisses him, full on. He takes only a second to slip another finger in alongside the first, and Kieren keens a pitchy moan against his mouth. His hand comes up and presses against Simon's neck, fingers tangling slightly in his hair. Simon kisses Kieren hard, mouth opening to lick at his teeth, at his tongue. He bites his lip and then licks at it, working his fingers in and out of Kieren's ass the entire time. 

 

"Feel okay?" He finally mumbles and Kieren nods and makes an 'mmhmm' sound.

 

"Better than expected," he admits breathlessly and Simon smiles, genuinely proud of himself. He withdraws his fingers and Kieren groans. "What the hell?"

 

Simon rolls him over onto his back and gets between his thighs. Kieren looks especially beautiful in this position, he thinks as he pushes Kieren's sweater up to reveal his chest, his nipples, the line of course pubic hair that runs down from his belly button. He hooks an arm around Kieren's knee and brings it up as he slips his fingers back into Kieren's ass again all in one fluid motion. Kieren whimpers as his fingers fuck in and out of him and Simon bends down to kiss his chest, lick his nipples. When he leans back slightly Simon can see Kieren's face: his eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed slightly in concentration, his mouth open.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Simon asks as he leans forward to kiss the side of Kieren's mouth, his cheeks, his nose.

 

"You. This. It's- it's the first time I've ever--" Kieren admits.

 

 Simon takes the admission to heart and feels it weigh heavy on him. He's Kieren's first and that's something, isn't it? Small wonder, he thinks as he hums and kisses him again, coaxing him to relax. Kieren's arms move up and wrap around his neck. Simon releases his leg and Kieren immediately cants his hips up, hooks his legs at Simon's thighs. Simon uses his free hand to push Kieren's fringe out of his eyes, to the side, then he moves his hand down again to hold him steady under the small of his back. Simon curls his fingers slightly and Kieren moans.

 

"Come for me, love," Simon says, mostly for effect. It feels good though, feel like the right thing to say. He feels like he could come now, even without being hard. Somehow he knows that the feeling of it will wash over him, and he will be satisfied. 

 

Kieren presses his forehead to Simon's and closes his eyes tightly before he's swearing, "Shit! Fucking shit, Simon!" He kisses him roughly, panting into his open mouth as his hips jerk slightly. His ass is tight around Simon's fingers and he can feel it now too, terminal velocity, so to speak. Kieren untangles his arms from around Simon's necks and lays back on the pillows, sprawled under him with his sweater rucked up to his chin and his lithe chest rising and falling as if he really did just get finished being rode hard and put away wet. Simon can barely catch himself when he comes.

 

"Shit," he grunts and it's over almost as soon as it's happened. He is surprised by it, by the way he feels his nerves light up a little, especially all down his spine. His eyes fall closed and he feels his muscles go tight all over. The pressure that filled him and made him feel like a balloon about to pop is gone now. He pulls his fingers out of Kieren's body and leans back, momentarily examining.

 

"You came?" Simon asks, and Kieren nods, sleepily. Simon looks at him and takes in the shape of his hips and the flaccid cock between his legs. He wishes for the sheen of come on the boy's body, briefly. 

 

"I s'pose," Kieren says and shrugs. "I felt something very, uh, intense. Good, but intense."

 

Simon sucks his teeth and goes to wash his hands. When he returns, Kieren hasn't moved. 

 

"It doesn't seem like you enjoyed it," he says carefully, although he has a genuine look of despair on his face. Simon kisses him when he crawls into bed again.

 

"I did enjoy it, very much," he admits as he settles between the sheets again, pressed up against Kieren's body. There is no wet spot, no stickiness to contend with. 

 

"It was good, then?" Kieren sounds like he cannot believe he would be good in bed. Simon cannot believe he would think he wasn't. He kisses him hard on the neck and rubs his nose against his hair, sighing, content.

 

"It was more than good, Kieren," Simon says and closes his eyes, happy to have been rewarded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks to langolier-s on tumblr for the beta!


End file.
